


hair bun oro log

by flavouredice



Series: Artworks [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Digital Painting, Drawing, Gen, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavouredice/pseuds/flavouredice
Summary: Just some hair bun Orochimaru drawings. First image is monochrome; second, color; and third, throw through some filters.
Series: Artworks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913887
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	hair bun oro log

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the Boruto manga panels of Oro with their hair up in a bun and couldn't resist. I originally posted this over here on twitter: https://twitter.com/best_lookingguy/status/1302898360345530368?s=20
> 
> Thank you for looking at my artwork! I hope you all like it :)
> 
> If you want to chat and ao3 comments are too intimidating, you can find me on discord here at oscarfrançois#6083 !
> 
> Or if you are interested in joining a server that I help mod that is focused on trans, intersex, nonbinary, asexual, and aromantic people (there are allies too!), please join using this: https://discord.gg/v925BHbCYC


End file.
